Felicity Banks
Felicity Anne Banks better known simply as Felicity Banks is an American professional wrestler world famous for her time in Hard Knox Wrestling. She currently competes on the Defiance brand where she's currently the HKW No Limits Champion in her first reign. She was also a former one-time HKW World Heavyweight Champion as well as a member of the hated Killuminaughty stable along with Ina Ina, Cash Johnson, Fran, and Talia Valen. Felicity owns the Puroresu United/Glory For Puroresu in Japan. There she was a former GFP Openweight Champion. In addition Felicity's acquired the prestigious Kyoto Sports Fighting Spirit Award that dates back to the seventies. The award is only given to competitors that deliver main event level work night in and night out. Felicity also competes for 4 Corners Wrestling where she is a former one-time 4CW Champion, winning her first championship in the company on July 29th, 2015 at 4CW's Ante Up pay per view. Making Banks the first female World Champion in 4CW as well as a three-time World Champion of three different promotions. It's to be noted that Banks also has had major success as a tag team competitor being a four-time tag team champion, having two reigns with the HKW World Tag Team Championship and currently being in her second reign as GFP Tag Team Champion. Felicity has picked up the prestigious honor of being one of few GFP Triple Throne winners and was the first HKW Triple Crown Champion. In addition Felicity has some experience on the business side of professional wrestling being a former PDW Director of Talent Relations, and also a former interview for PDW's Ascension brand. | resides = | billed = | music = "Scream" by | current_efeds = Hard Knox Wrestling, Puroresu United, 4 Corners Wrestling | previous_efeds = Platinum Dynasty Wrestling, Rampage Championship Wrestling | alignment = Tweener / known to be heel | wrestling_style = Slippery/Methodical | trainer = Brandon Banks, Jesse Lewis | handler = Paully | debut = 2013 |family = Janet Banks (Mother), Jerry Banks (Father), Brandon Banks (Brother), Jayden Gamble (Brother), Jensen Walczak (Half Brother), Ronald Banks (Cousin), Luke Wisia (Cousin)|brand = HKW Defiance|finisher = Felony II - Crucifix Driver|record = 35-15-3}} Training TBA Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2013-2014) Debut and International Glamour Worked as the Ascension brand interviewer, and VP of Talent Relations under Mac Leonard. Hard Knox Wrestling (2013-Present) Is one of the HKW Pillars. Has been with the company since it's inception and is viewed as one of, if not the best wrestler to come out of Hard Knox. She has held the HKW World Tag Team Championships on two different occasions, a 1x HKW World Champion, and the 2013-2014 HKW Wrestler of the Year. Puroresu United/Glory For Puroresu (2014-Current) TBA Professional Wrestling Project (2013-Current/Occasional) Wrestled and defeated Zack Lifer at PWP: Another Holiday Special. Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers ** Felony II (Crucifix Driver) ** Off With Your Head (Running Knee Strike/Boma Ye) * Signature Moves ** Felony Assault (Spinning Roundhouse Kick) ** QueeKNEE (Springboard Knee Strike) ** QueenKNEE 2.0 (http://i60.tinypic.com/mn2884.gif) ** Scorpio Spike (Snapmare Driver) ** Space Jam (Jumping DDT) ** XACL (Figure Four around the ring post) * Regular Moves ''' **Armdrag variations **Dropkick **Spin kick to the midsection **Baseball slide between legs and dropkick to the back of the head **Head clutch with repeated knees to the face **Open palm strike **Baseball slide **Roundhouse kick **Sit-out Jawbreaker **Jumping Neckbreaker / Reverse RKO **Heel tactics (Eye rake, low blow, not breaking the five count, pinning with tights, hair pulling, etc) **Cattle Mutilation **Fameasser **Dragon screw and then pulls opponent toward corner - sets up XACL **Sleeperhold slam * '''Entrance Music ** "Bad Intentions" by Digital Daggers (HKW 2013) ** "Boss Ass Bitch" by Nicki Minaj (PDW) ** "Bow Down" by Beyonce (HKW 2014) ** "Scream" by Thousand Foot Krutch (4CW) ** "Courtesy Call" by Thousand Foot Krutch (HKW) ** "Dare You To Stop Me" by Unknown Artist (PU) *'Nicknames' ** Queen B ** FEL FEL (Bestowed onto her by Fran) ** Sullen Angel ** Epitome of Excellence ** Five Star *'Managers' ** Talia Valen ** Ina Ina ** Francesca ** Brock Cassius ** Chad Krane ** Matador Shitsto ** Sofia King ** Levi Chambers ** Scarlet Flint ** Onyx Payne ** Damien Thomas *'Wrestlers Managed' ** Talia Valen ** Ina Ina ** Francesca ** Sofia King ** Onyx Payne Championships and Accomplishments * Hard Knox Wrestling ** HKW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, longest reign) ** HKW World Tag Team Championship (2 Times, Inaugural)* - with Charlie Samuels/Ashley Sullivan (1) and Onyx Payne (1) ** HKW No Limits Championship (1 Time, current) ** HKW Triple Crown Champion (Inaugural) ** 2014 Rumble 2 Destiny Winner (Inaugural) ** 2015 Rumble 2 Destiny Most Eliminations Record (8) ** Knoxer Awards (5 Times) *** 2014 Miracle on the Mic Award *** 2014 Champion of the Year Award *** 2014 Superstar of the Year Award *** 2015 WTF Moment of the Year - with Fran *** 2015 Match of the Year - with Onyx Payne * 4 Corners Wrestling ** 4CW Championship (1 Time) ** First Female to hold the 4CW Championship *'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling' ** Director of Talent Relations *'Glory For Puroresu/Puroresu United' ** GFP Openweight Championship (1 Time, longest reign) ** GFP Tag Team Championship (2 Times) - with Fran (1) and Sofia King (1) ** World Extreme Championship (1 Time) - with Sofia King ** GFP Triple Throne Winner ** Annual Elimination Deathmatch (2015) - with Sofia King, Fran, Levi Chambers, and Scarlet Flint ** GFP Most Shocking Debut #1 Medal Winner ** GFP Best Tag Teams #3 Medalist ** GFP Match Of The Mid-Year Award (2015 vs. Damon Warrens in an Ironman Submission Match) ** GFP/CCP World Champions Cup (2015) ** HOPE Memorial Medalist ** Yen One Night Tournament * Kyoto Sports Awards ** Fighting Spirit Award (2015) * One Ring Circus ** 2014 ORC Female Wrestler of the Year *'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling' ** Director of Talent Relations * Rampage Championship Wrestling ** RCW American Champion (1 Time, final) * Wild Circuit Media ** Best In-Ring Worker (2015) ** Feel Good Moment (2015) - with Michiko Yamada and Ai Han ** Match of the Year (2015) - with Onyx Payne * In Banks' first HKW World Tag Team Championship reign Felicity, Ashley, and Charlie defended them under the freebird rule. Filmography * Evolve Network ** Horrorville (Demetria) ** haVok (Chanel Young) In Other Media Felicity has also been a prominent antagonist character simply named FEL in the Japanese anime 'Forever Heartless.' Performing the voice over for said character as well. Personal Life Felicity grew up kind of the odd ball of her family. She was always doing things to fit in, but she didn't like who she was becoming. At the age of 13, she ran away from home right after their father died. Unlike Brandon, Felicity took her fathers death hard, always being daddy's little girl. She never actually came back. She was found by her brother and her adoptive brother Gambino three years later. She started training to become a wrestler at 19, but it never really clicked with her and ended up working as telemarketer for awhile until one day she begged Brandon to help her get a job in the wrestling World. She used to be a huge party girl until she witnessed the destruction her brother, and even her uncle caused when they were drinking, and was reminded that her father passed away at an early age due to years of alcohol abuse. For those reasons, Felicity's pretty antidrug/booze but she'll smoke weed occasionally. Felicity ended up getting a job for PDW's Ascension brand as a backstage interviewer. When PDW went up for sell, Mac Leonard immediately ran to his friend, Brandon Banks, and asked him to help him run things in PDW. When Brandon expressed his interest in remaining a wrestler, he suggested he give his sister a try. Felicity was on a trial basis as PDW's Director of Talent Relations. She ended up leaving HKW for that job, but missed actually wrestling. She returned on the March 30th Defiance XIII. Since her return, Fel went from the sweet member of Descent to the Queen Bitch of HKW. And she's only going to get worse.. External Links * Felicity's Twitter * https://hkwonline.tk * http://4cwrestling.com/ Category:Female Wrestlers